The Last Trial
by Nanamicchii
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi the rain guardian of Vongola Decimo has already took his rest, he died contented and happy with everything he had done however being a guardian doesn't end there as they thought it was. They still have this one last trial that will test their loyalty to their sky. This is where Takeshi pursues of becoming a professional baseball player...COMPLETE SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Yamamoto Takeshi the rain guardian of Vongola Decimo has already took his rest, he died contented and happy with everything he had done however being a guardian doesn't end there as they thought it was. They still have this one last trial that will test their loyalty to their sky. And Takeshi didn't even know that he was at this trial instead he knows it only as a prize for being a perfect guardian. This is where Takeshi pursues of becoming a professional baseball player and decided to get serious in it but what will happen if he met them as he became more solemn at his new goal?

* * *

 **THE LAST TRIAL**

By: Nanamicchi

 **Prologue**

It has been seventy (70) years since Yamamoto became the rain guardian of the Vongola Decimo, he never regretted anything and was contented of everything he had done with his family and friends. Of course, not all of it was good but it has to be done to protect his loved ones. He was satisfied his way of living so dying is not that scary anymore and besides his father will be waiting for him in the heaven's gate, if he was allowed there. He sighed in contentment while lying on his death bed, "See you soon everyone," he whispered then flashed his signature grin before deciding to finally sleep for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Yamamoto-san,"

By the time Takeshi closed his eyes, a very familiar voice called out his name. It rings to his ears but he didn't mind, it's probably coming from his family who were left in the earth.

"Yamamoto-san,"

The same voice again called, he wanted to ignore it but couldn't help to slightly open his eyes to take a peek to know who the person was. A flash of blinding light met his eyes but after a few seconds, the contrast lowered or maybe his eyes adjusted to the light, it was odd that he was not already in his house, bedroom or his bed. He doesn't know what kind of place it was or where he was, everything was just white.

"Finally you have awaken, Yamamoto-san." Upon hearing the same voice, he abruptly stood up and readied himself, it might be because it became a habit to him not to let his guard down especially when he's at a strange place. It is funny since the place might be heaven and the person calling for him was an angel to lead him to the heaven's gate, maybe the heavens had actually accepted him, he tried himself not to chuckle but he just can't. He concealed his laughter then faced the creature that keeps calling him and when he did, he couldn't help but blink twice, even scratched his eyes just to make sure he is not hallucinating.

"What's wrong?" the said creature asked doubting his weird actions.

"Asari-san…" he said gaping, "so I'm really dead, huh." he concluded, this time it was Asari's turn to chuckle.

"Yes you are," Asari agreed on his conclusion, "but you need to go back," the statement caught Takeshi off guard.

"Huh? What do you mean? It's not my time yet?" Takeshi asked in a shot.

"Of course it's your time already," Asari answered, "and look," he showed a mirror in front of Takeshi.

Takeshi widens his eyes and plastered an idiotic grin, "this is awesome," he enthusiastically commented as he pinched his 17-18 years old face. Asari giggled at his reaction though this was instantly replace by a simple smile, "say Yamamoto-sa-"

"Takeshi," he cut off, "you can call me Takeshi," he said.

Asari stared at him first before deciding to continue, "Takeshi-kun," he started again, "if you hadn't met your sky, what do you think will you be doing in the past years of your life?"

Takeshi got his head thinking as he turn his sight at Asari at the same time tilting his head and shot an odd look at the first generation rain guardian, "probably took over my father's sushi shop or become a professional baseball player," he answered not really sure.

Asari stared at him for a second then let out an "ah" as his reaction before deciding to walk away. "You answered it practically speaking, right?" he stopped from his stride and face the tenth generation rain guardian to confirm if he assumed it right.

Takeshi confusedly nodded, "but what if you had met your sky when you've already decided to take over the sushi shop or probably became a professional baseball player, what will you do by then?" he shot a serious glance at him waiting for his answer.

"I-I don't know," he hesitantly answered shifting his eyes on the ground.

"I see," Asari suddenly said particularly to himself. "I thought you wouldn't be needing this anymore but I guess we are really alike," he plastered a knowing smile, "I'll ask you the same question when you came back here but before that, goodbye for now," he ended, Asari waved at him as if it really were a goodbye.

"What do you mean by goodbye?" He has now furrowed his brows as he doesn't really get what's going to happen, Asari didn't said anything to him.

"You'll know when you get there," he said as the plane white marble floor cracked for an instant, to his surprise, a hole was seen in it, he was pushed in it and literally fell like Alice going to wonderland while Asari just innocently smile at him, "good luck!" he manage to hear from Asari before his vision blackened.

* * *

"Takeshi," he heard his father called. The rain guardian abruptly opened his eyes in confusion, "Takeshi," his father's voice was heard again.

"Otou…" he paused, "…-san?" he manage to finish though it sounded more like a question, maybe he was just hallucinating things again. He scanned the place he was in and was surprise to just notice that he was at his room back to Namimori in their house. Takeshi sat up, he was actually lying in his bed. He didn't even realize that his mouth was gaping the same way as his eyes does.

"Takeshi, I'm coming in," the door immediately opened, his father caught him in his 'unbelievable' expression. "Is something wrong, son?" Tsuyoshi asked worried at his son, "are you sick?" he walks over.

Takeshi blinked a few times before he could manage to shake his head. "I'm okay…I guess," he answered as his hand automatically scratched his neck.

"That's good to hear," his father said, "by the way, someone's here to see you, it's from Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" He looked up to his father shooting him a questioning look.

His father looked back at him then flashed a proud smile to him as if he had gain something he ever wanted through hard work, "Yes from Tokyo, so now wash up and come downstairs." His father ended, after that his father left at his room leaving him so many questions in his mind since if he was sent back at the past – yes, that was his conclusion since Asari let him know that his appearance were change into younger, so that's probably it but he doesn't remember a scene where someone came for him from Tokyo like now, so was he at some parallel world or something else?

* * *

 **End Of Prologue**

 **A/N:**

Here's another prologue! Lol, I sure am trying to kill myself for lots of story to update, hahahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

"Thank you but I will not going to accept your offer," Takeshi humbly declined the offered scholarship from the lady in front of him who introduced herself as Rei Takashima.

Tsuyoshi looked at him for an instant, confused at what he just stated, "Son didn't you worked hard for this scholarship?"

Takeshi blinked and gulped at the same time, he suddenly couldn't respond at his father's rapid question. His mind went blank as he heard the word 'worked hard' since this time around, he already chose the sword and became the rain guardian, and if he remembered it right, they've already inherited the rings. So why would he accept this offer now, he already decided long time ago that he will put his family and loved ones safety first, and he was sure that his father already knows it.

He then flashed a smile, "yes but I realize that without my friends and family, playing baseball is not fun at all," he said.

"I see," the lady said as if she already gets the story. Takeshi put his attention at her and caught her fixing her glasses, "so when will you going to visit our school?" the lady added making the rain guardian gawked at her.

"Aa…" Takeshi started feeling confuse at what Rei asked, he doesn't know if he said something that leads to the answer of accepting the offer but he was sure he declined it loud and clear, "didn't…" he stopped, it'll be rude if he asked her 'if' she didn't heard his answer, "I decline the offe-"

"Yes, I heard you," Rei cut him, "but everyone will get busy so it's best that you visit our school first before you decide, the sooner the better. I tell you, there will be instances that you will change your decision especially when you have it in you, isn't it good to be challenged once in a while or are you scared that you might realize that you are not that good as you think you are," Takeshi stared at the persistent lady and sigh. He wanted to decline but he's sure that the lady in front of him will not back down that easily so he decided why not give her what she want, it'll be just visiting anyways but surely he will not change his decision.

"Okay then, I'll be visiting this coming weekend," the rain guardian answered. "Like you said the sooner the better," he quoted and plastered a grin. The lady didn't spare any minutes, she immediately told Takeshi that she will be back this weekend to escort him to their school, and after she bid her goodbye, Takeshi could feel that the lady was pleased at his decision, it's because the word 'mission accomplished' could be read all over her face. He mentally chuckled as he thought of telling the matter to his sky and co-guardian Gokudera.

"Otou-san, I need to visit a friend," he said – rather it slipped in his mouth, though he doesn't know why he didn't named this said friend, well obviously it'll be automatically Tsuna 'cause it's really him and he was sure that his father knows it too. His father just nodded before resuming of managing the sushi shop.

* * *

And here he finally was at the Sawada Residence, he checked the name plate many times to make sure he is not hallucinating anything there. The appearance of the house, the gate, the front yard, and everything that could grasp his sharp eyes, he checked all of them and now he was 99 percent sure that Tsuna exist in this world.

He took a deep breath, he was excited and nervous at the same time, he doesn't know how he will act in front of this world's Tsuna, but he convinced himself that he'll be just the same as he was in the world where he came from.

"He now then stride near at the door, he inhaled one last time before deciding to knock the door, as he does, the door opened without wasting any seconds, "yes?" it was the sky's mother Nana Sawada, "oh," she reacted in surprise as her sight landed to his face, "aren't you Yamamoto's son?" Nana asked checking if she was right, Takeshi got embarrass at the question that he couldn't help but scratch his neck and cracked a meek smile before he manage to nod as a response. "Come in," she ushered him inside the house, "so what makes you come here?" Nana politely asked.

"I'm here for Tsuna," he said, didn't even pause upon saying his purpose thought this made Nana throw an odd look at him as if he just said something strange. Takeshi being attacked by his idiocy didn't notice and just blankly stared back.

"How come you know Tsu-kun?" this question put Takeshi in his thoughts, thinking what Nana meant by that question. He doesn't know how to respond on that question no matter how long he swims inside his thoughts, so he just simply looked at Nana questioningly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have asked," Nana apologetically smiled, "it's just weird that you know Tsu-kun when he still haven't come here in Japan, I was always the one to go to Italy to see him and my husband," she said remembering the fantastic moments of her visit.

As she was busy happily recalling stuffs, Takeshi on the other hand had gone frozen, his sight was now directed on the ground thinking the possible scenarios that this world has, and one of it was he never really met Tsuna in the world he was currently in, not only him but also the others who he had met after he became friends with Tsuna, is this really a parallel world? But if it was then he should have met Tsuna already since every parallel world will still follow the scenarios that are destined to happen, no matter what happens.

"Let me answer your question Takeshi-kun," he unexpectedly heard Asari's voice, he turn his gaze up and scan his surroundings then only notice that Nana was not moving, she seemed had turned into a statue.

"Here Takeshi-kun," this time he was startled, Asari just talked behind him making him almost have a heart attack, "oh, sorry I didn't mean to…" he stopped Asari from apologizing by shaking his hands saying 'it's okay' and beckoned him to continue what he was about to answer.

"Let me answer your first question, this is not a parallel world, not the real world either, this is a world created by the Vongola ring only, this is where you are allowed to experience a life where you are not related to any friends you have in the real world – there might be chances that you will meet them but I can't assure you'll be in good terms with them and the chances are just too small, your sky is not an exception, however you have the will to choose which path you take, either you inherit your family business or pursue your first love which was baseball, this is a special gift given to the loyal guardians of every generations, and you are stock here 'til I decide you leave." Asari smiled after his long speech, Takeshi stayed silent absorbing the new information that was instantly injected to him.

As it finally hit him, "gift?" Takeshi finally managed to react with a single worded question, Asari simply nodded. Takeshi furrowed his brows, "but doesn't it sounds like a punishment?" he asked doubtfully.

"No it's not," Asari shortly answered. "and wait, I'll be going now and probably will not going to show myself to you until I wanted to, enjoy and goodbye," and just like that Asari vanished at the same time as Nana was released to a weird spell that turned her into a statue.

"Oh!" Nana exclaimed, this took Takeshi's whole attention, "I think I know why you know my son," she announced flashing a bright smile, this made Takeshi instantly nervous.

"Y-you do?" he paled at the statement.

"Yes," she positively answered. "It's probably because you heard a rumor that my son is going to have his vacation here," she said, this assumption made him calm down at the same time thought he was lucky 'cause his sky was visiting and he will finally meet him. "Though at first it was true but last night Tsu-kun called that he can't visit since he suddenly became very busy so instead of him visiting here, I'll be going there to visit as usual," she said, this broke Takeshi's little hope to meet Tsuna. Nana noticed the disappointed expression of Takeshi so she offered that she will call Tsuna at the very moment so he can talk to him. The rain guardian wanted to decline but before he could do so, Nana already reached the phone and dialed some numbers, to how she managed to do that in just a mere second is a question. "It's ringing," she informed excitedly, Takeshi's heart started pumping so hard that it might jumped out from his chest. "He picked up!" Nana animatedly said. Takeshi couldn't help but bit his lower lip, "Tsu-kun," Nana said acknowledging the person on the other line, she glanced at the rain guardian and signaled him to come closer, Takeshi did what she asked. "Someone wants to talk to you, here he was," Nana handed him the phone, Takeshi hesitantly accepted it but before he put the phone near his ear, he saw Nana mouthed a word saying she will give them some time to talk and then she left going upstairs to give them some privacy.

Takeshi took a very deep breath to have some courage, after he immediately put the phone near his ear.

 _"Hello? Is someone there? Mom?"_ The nervousness suddenly died down as he heard his warm voice.

"Tsuna," Takeshi paused, "do you know who I am?" he immediately resumed to ask as he smile at the question, he sure find it weird asking his sky if he knows him. Surely in the real world, Tsuna will immediately recognize it was him, and this Tsuna…

 _"Yes, I know,"_ in Takeshi's surprise, he almost became a statue gaping like an owl with a phone in his ear.

"Y-you know?" he couldn't help but ask again concealing his happiness that HIS SKY KNOWS HIM.

 _"Of course…"_ there was a long pause on the other line but Takeshi didn't mind, _"Of course I don't, what are you, an idiot? You didn't even tell me your name, so how do you think am I supposed to know you?_ – OR NOT.

 **End Of Chapter**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hi, sorry for the OOCness of the characters and the grammatical errors, I don't proof read this 'cause lazy so bear with me please. Next chapter will be Takeshi finally visiting the Seido high school. Also, I have changed the age appearance at the prologue, it was first written as "14-15", now it is changed into "17-18", I have mistaken Seido as a middle school when I wrote and published the prologue, so when I came to check I realized I made a mistake at his age, Takeshi was turning into high school so there is no way he aged "14-15", at least not in Japan, I don't know in the other country. And hey, please don't hate Tsuna's attitude. hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - Deciding**

"Batter, Miyuki Kazuya-kun," the speaker announced as a brunette with goggles strides towards the home base after a one full swing in the air with the bat he was holding.

Yamamoto grinned excitedly. Witnessing the 'Miyuki Kazuya' one of the best catcher in Japan back to his real world in a form of a high-schooler, who wouldn't get goose bumps after realizing you are being recruited by the school where one of your idols resides? He must be crazy if he don't. This is actually scenting chills directly into his spine out of excitement. He's now at Seido High School for the visit.

Rei, his recruiter saw through his obvious amusement. He tensed up and robotically turns his sight on her who was fixing her glasses with a twinkle in it. Takeshi meekly flashed a smile. His recruiter sure is pretty sharp. However, he will not change his decision because this won't actually gave him any merit like getting near to his sky and the others, this decision became more solid when that incident occurred the other day.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Takeshi was stunned of what his sky just sardonically stated. He was speechless, who wouldn't? Tsuna made him happy for an instant then crash it afterwards._ "Aa…hahaha," _he forced a laugh, he doesn't know why he did that though, maybe because he wanted to laugh at his idiocy or should we say stupidity. Asari already told him that the world he's currently in is where he will not be interacting to any Vongola family members._ "I'm sorry…hahaha," _he continued his awkward way of laughing,_ "you're right, I haven't told you my name yet," _he paused biting his lower lip. Now he doesn't know how his life would turn out without his friends, after all he's with them all his life back to where he was still alive,_ "my name is Takeshi Yamamoto," _he said._

 _The guardian heard a sigh on the other line though it sounded like he's relieve about something,_ "I see," _Tsuna finally spoke,_ "Takeshi Yamamoto-san," _he paused and for the second time, he sighed again. The way he called his name is very strange to Takeshi himself,_ "I don't know why I have a feeling that you're not a dangerous person, my head is pounding like crazy upon hearing your voice and name, it say's I should trust you," _he paused again, Takeshi mentally smiled on what he had heard, he thought it might have something to do with Tsuna's hyper intuition,_ "but," _Tsuna continued,_ "this doesn't mean I'm trusting you, if you harm my innocent sweet mother, I will make sure you'll pay it back ten folds" _he warned, Takeshi remained silent, he actually couldn't blame Tsuna since he was in the first place a stranger to them in this world,_ "so if you'll excuse me, I'm a busy person, I'm putting the phone down, remember what I said," _Tsuna reminded, Takeshi couldn't respond and before he could finally say a word, the call ended. What made him speechless is because he couldn't accept the fact that Tsuna is very different compare to his world. But his sky is still his sky, if he couldn't accept this Tsuna then he is not worth it, he should think of a way where he could directly interact to his sky so he can gain his trust just like in his world. He won't back down; he'll just set aside what Asari told him._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Come to think of it," Takeshi thought aloud, "going to Italy is the only option," he grinned at his idea though this vanished as he thought about the expenses that will be consumed, he then just sweat drop. Just where the heck is he going to get a huge amount of money, he is not that rich after all.

"Did you just say something, Yamamoto?" Rei asked as she noticed the devastated look on Takeshi's face, she couldn't help but wonder since Seido is actually winning the game.

Takeshi sheepishly looked at her, "hahaha," he nervously laughed as his response since his head is not really at the game, "It's noth-."

"I thought I heard you said Italy," Rei cuts shooting a glance at him then shrug, "well speaking of Italy," Takeshi discreetly turned his attention to her. "This upcoming school year, there will be a competition that will be held… the winning team will have an invitation to go to Italy and will have a chance to play with their representative team." The rain guardian this time actually turn to look at her in interest, not because the winning team will be competing to another competitive team in a foreign place but because of the set location, it's Italy we are talking about, "However, only the schools from Tokyo are allowed to participate in this said competition," she sternly smiled, "this should be kept as a secret until the next school year, I don't know why I told you about it though," Rei paused and stared at him as if thinking why she spat an information to a kid she doesn't really sure if he'll accept the scholarship their school was offering.

Takeshi was silent for a minute blankly staring back at his recruiter, "if you don't mind, can you tell me where exactly in Italy." Rei arches a brow at his sudden interest of the place Italy. However, Takeshi is wrong if he thought he could take advantage of the open conversation, after all he was talking to a recruiter.

"If I tell you, will you take my offer?" she asked wickedly looking at him. Takeshi reverted back to just staring at her again, "this after all is classified information for now, telling you this is as important as my job here," Rei said as she sensed that the guardian won't say a word not until she elaborate even more.

"I'll think about it," Takeshi responded after a while.

"Then you'll know the exact place after I get what I want," Rei ended pushing her glasses upward. "Oh!" she then reacted after realizing that the match already ended. Seido won the practice game against Komashiro. "Follow me," she said striding towards the entry, Takeshi did as she told. He followed her until he realized that he was already in front of the Seido first string regulars. He gaped at the person who's stoically staring at him; it's Yuuki Tetsuya, one of his idols in terms of batting.

"Ah Yuuki, this is Yamamoto Takeshi-kun, he is here to visit our school, he will soon be in our team if he accept the scholarship the school was offering," she introduced. This caught all the regulars' attention; they shifted their sight at him.

Miyuki who just took out his goggles immediately looked at Rei's direction after he heard Yamamoto's name, he travelled his sight to the guy behind Rei who's currently gaping at their captain, "eh? Yamamoto Takeshi from Namimori Middle School?" he wanted to confirm, he actually took everyone's attention, maybe wondering why he knew the guy Rei was scouting. Miyuki plastered his usual grin, "what?" this time he looked at his teammates acting so innocent. "You don't know him?" he pointed at the guardian, gaining no response which seems to be a 'yes' to his side, he then just sigh. "Well I can't really say anything about him since its Chris-senpai's team who faced theirs and…" he paused glancing at the rain, "it was quite a game noting that his team looks like a one man team," Miyuki had become stern on what he stated.

"Hey! You don't just judge someone's team like that!" Isashiki exclaimed.

Miyuki grinned even more, "but that's what I observed watching their match." He countered.

Takeshi on the other hand was just clueless of what Miyuki kept talking about, and Chris-senpai? Is he referring to an international baseball player Takigawa Chris Yuu back to his real world? Well he can't help but assume since as he take a better look at the regulars around him the more he realize that this team is scary because they are all considered as star players to his world. Is he really going to decline such an offer? This is a once lifetime moment he will encounter plus he has a chance to go to Italy.

"Anyway, we'll be going now," Rei cut at the rising one sided fight between Isashiki and Miyuki because surely the catcher enjoys annoying a person, "it's about time he go back to his town."

* * *

And now they are already at the train station, "So what do you think about the first string?" Rei asked smiling as he saw Takeshi's undecided expression, she's sure that Takeshi is reconsidering the scholarship. Takeshi just vacantly glanced at her. "Well I actually thought that you are interested at the competition I mentioned to you and Seido is just one of the strong schools in Tokyo, and its hard-fought tournament every year. There's no guarantee that you'll do well no matter how hard you train. Despite that fact, if you wanted to give it a try to our school, give me a call." she said then sighed, "okay then I won't pressure you so I'll tell you the exact place in Italy," Takeshi blinked at that sudden announcement, "it's at Sicily," she smiled, "now the decision is all yours."

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:**

Hope you like the chapter, there isn't anything much about it though but hope you still look forward to my next chapter. It'll probably take at least one more chapter before he became a high schooler. And I know you know why I picked Sicily, Italy since that's the place where Mafia started. Also, I've researched that they held tournaments there in regards with baseball. Please do point out any annoying wrong grammar and misspelled words; I'll be pleased to change it.


	4. Chapter 3 - Change of Decision

**Chapter 3- Change of Decision**

"Won't going to pressure huh," Takeshi muttered remembering the last words Rei had said to him, just knowing the exact place in Italy made his decision turn upside down but still he already decided that he will not going to accept it since he can just directly go to Italy. He's now walking aimlessly at some road in Namimori. It's quite dark already and for a middle schooler like him, he should already be at home before a skylark appeared and bit him to death. He instantly laughed at the thought but then pause as he just realized that it's not only him and Tsuna who lives at Namimori, there's Senpai, Shoichi-san and…

"Herbivore," Takeshi tensed up, he slowly turn to his back, "what are you still doing here this late, you should be home already," instead of fright or terror, Takeshi felt kind of happy that he at least met his co-guardian.

"H-Hibari-san!" The rain stuttered in delight, he was just thinking about checking the others if they really live at Namimori and here the cloud guardian instantly showing himself, proving that nothing really changed in this world, just Tsuna. Though, a Hibari wearing a black suit and violet inner shirt made him think for a second that maybe the said prefect is still a guardian of Tsuna.

However, if Takeshi was pleased meeting the cloud guardian, Hibari himself is not, everyone knows how the cloud guardian hates rule breakers, and Takeshi is about to break a rule since the curfew for the kids at his age is going to be effective any time soon, so gaining a glare and a sudden attack from the prefect is expected. Though, the rain swiftly dodges it as he can't help but let out his signature laugh. Hibari was surprise that Takeshi just easily escaped his attack, his eyes narrowed at the rain. "Figh-,"

"Hibari-kun, Tsu-kun just called-" Nana Sawada instantly appeared making the rain gaped at her as why she was there since it's already night, he then decided to scan his surroundings, as he does, he then realize that he was right in front of the Sawada residence. Nana couldn't continue her sentence as her sight caught on the rain. "Do you need something, Yamamoto-kun?" she asked wondering why Takeshi was there.

"I-I was just passing through, Maman," he awkwardly smiled at his sky's mother only to gain an odd stare from her, he then plastered a questioning look as he thought if he said something strange again while Hibari threw an observant stare at him. What's wrong of what he just stated? He think and think and think then froze afterwards as he finally get why they are looking at him strangely, he just called Tsuna's mother 'Maman'! What was he thinking?! And wait… what is Hibari doing here and why does Maman knows him? Does he know Tsuna in this world?

"Did Hibari-kun here tell you I prefer being called Maman than Sawada-san because it makes me feel not old?" Nana cracked a smile glancing at the cloud then back to the rain, "that so nice of you," she smiled again. Takeshi glanced at Hibari for a second to see his reaction then reverted back to Tsuna's mother to respond a smile, while Hibari just stared.

"Herbivore," Hibari suddenly said, "go home already," he ordered, the rain simply bit his lower lip then nodded, a sign that he is going to obey Hibari's mandate. Though, honestly he wanted to talk to the cloud since it's not every day you can have a chance and a time to see him. He then waved as a sign of goodbye then started striding away from them, as he does, he heard Nana spoke. Nana was obviously directing to Hibari.

"Oh right," Nana snapped as if she had forgotten something and just remembered it, "Hibari-kun, Tsu-kun called earlier when you left," this made Takeshi's normal pace converts to slower, "he said you're not answering any calls from him but anyway Tsu-kun wanted me to tell you something," Nana paused as she thought the exact words his son had said to her, Takeshi on the other hand was intently listening as his strides became so slow that even a turtle can catch up, "Tsu-kun said that Hibari-kun should go to Tokyo to see the rain six months from now," Nana ended perplexed at the message, "why does Tsu-kun wants you to go to Tokyo and watch the rain there, does Tokyo and Namimori have different kinds of rain?" Hibari blankly stared at the oblivious mother of his sky.

"He just wants me to go and visit Tokyo," he plainly responded, Nana then just nodded accepting Hibari's excuse.

If Nana was oblivious, obviously Takeshi is not. He has now stopped in his pace, shock of what he heard. Lots of questions were instantly drawn to his really confused head that's needed to be answer but he knows what the message was all about, Hibari is going to Tokyo to meet the rain guardian, and there some questions rises, who was this rain guardian? And why would Tsuna say that Hibari needs to meet this guardian six months from now? If he accepts the scholarship offered from Seido, he'll be there in that exact time, is Tsuna referring to him then? No, he's there right in front of the cloud guardian so it's not him.

As Takeshi was field with questions and assumed answers that are making him feel devastated, this feeling were erased as he heard Nana again spoke that made his decision turn entirely upside down and firm.

"Tsu-kun also said that Hibari-kun should visit Seido High School so you can see the desired rain of the dominant sun," Nana said then blinked perplexed again to the weird message. "Is it me or Tsu-kun is becoming weirder," she then looked at the cloud who just stayed stoic at the mentioned message.

On the other hand, Takeshi left the conversation with the resolve of accepting the scholarship, not because he wanted it but because of the mentioned dominant sun that he immediately assumed as Reborn, the hitman sent to Tsuna to be his home tutor. If he isn't misreading the message, the Vongola is probably in-search for an appropriate rain guardian and the said hitman had probably did some intelligent researches around the world and found the most suitable rain candidate in Japan, he's the most clever person he had met and probably he has something to do with the scholarship offered to him, after all Reborn was the one who first see through his sharp abilities, even acknowledge him as a naturally born hitman. "The kid is making this all look like a simple coincidence," he muttered as he finally arrives at his residence. He immediately sighted his father almost finish cleaning the store.

It only took seconds before his father noticed him. "Welcome back, son," Tsuyoshi flashed a smile at him, "so how was the visit?" he asked.

Takeshi sheepishly grinned scratching his neck a bit, "hmm," he started, "I-I decided to accept the offer," he trailed off shifting his sight on the ground, he doesn't want to see his father's sad look since he will be away far from him.

"That's great!" his father animatedly said making his sight turn back to him.

"You're not sad I'll be away?" he asked in disbelief while his father tilted his head staring at him questioningly.

"Why would I be sad? This is your dream since you were still small, so I should be happy my son is getting nearer to accomplish his dream, though it sure worries me when you suddenly declined the offered scholarship to your desired school, but then I think you're back to yourself again. Though, don't force yourself son, you can chose whatever you want as long as you're happy on what you're doing," Tsuyoshi said smiling proud to his son.

Takeshi bit his lower lip, he knows himself that that's not it. He accepted the offer because of something more different. But anyways, his father doesn't seem to bother whether what step he took on as long as he'll be just alright. "Thank you Otou-san," he said.

Meanwhile, Asari who was just watching everything that's happening just placed his hand on his chin, "don't be too confident on your assumed answers, Takeshi-kun. It'll hurt so badly."

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:**

Phew, next chapter is the most awaited then; I mean MY most awaited chapter. LOL! Please do point out the grammatical errors and misspelled words, if there's any. Bye! See you 'til next chapter! ^-^/


	5. Chapter 4 - Just Arrive

**Chapter 4: Just Arrive**

Takeshi is now on a bullet train on the way to Tokyo. He's alone since Takishima Rei, his recruiter told him that she will be seeing him in the train station.

It has been six (6) months already and he had decided to accept the offered scholarship. In the past months, he has been training the way he was in the real world but this time with schedule. His time was split into half. He's been training both baseball and sword.

The doors way out to the bullet train opened and Takeshi immediately stood up from his seat.

"This is it." He muttered then took a step outside the train. As he did, he immediately scanned his surroundings from his left to right at the same time taking one step at a time. He was looking for his recruiter. "Where is sh…" Yamamoto was stop from what he was doing when he heard a loud shout. It made him remember a certain sun guardian. He couldn't help but giggle and just take a look for a moment. But it's a good thing he did since he saw his recruiter near the area face palming for a certain reason.

Takeshi called for her and waved so she could see him. She smiled then sighed averting her attention to the guy who just shouted. He then takes a good look at the cheerful guy only to realize who he was. "Sawamura Eijun!" Takeshi exclaimed couldn't believe that he will be encountering him in this world. He was his favorite pitcher. His life story was inspirational to him since Sawamura was a strong guy. For all the hardships that he had encountered, he still keeps on going and didn't give up. Unlike him who attempted suicide for just a single injury that could heal anytime. That thought didn't come across Sawamura's mind despite having mental injury; he had yips that can ruin a player's life. But he had surpassed it. Yamamoto then widely smile at the now surprise Sawamura.

"You know me?" Sawamura blinked pointing to himself.

Takeshi nodded with his signature smile. "Yeah, I'm actually a big fan." He sheepishly laughs as Rei raised a brow.

She was actually thinking if Takeshi was _insulting_ **[1]** Sawamura or not.

* * *

"Be sure to get a good rest after you finish moving in. Our practice will wear you out even during spring break." Rei said.

"I'm very well aware of it." Sawamura confidently smiled as if he actually knows what's going to happen in his stay.

As for Takeshi, he was actually in his deep thoughts thinking when Hibari will be visiting the school. He needs to know so he could confirm that he was the rain who they are referring to. If not, he'll just then voluntarily join Vongola.

"-Yamamoto-kun?" He snapped out as he heard Sawamura calling his name.

"Huh?" Takeshi absentmindedly reacted as he noticed the recruiter's leaving figure.

"Are you okay?" Takeshi averted his sight at the pitcher and nodded in response. "Rei said that we should head to our rooms already and have a good rest after moving our things." Sawamura continued as doubt was now plastered in his face. "Are you sure you're okay? You seemed in a very deep thought. Is something bothering you or you're missing home already?" Takeshi stared at Sawamura at the last question. He just hit the jackpot. He's actually missing home. And when he says home, it was the Vongola.

He then plastered a smile. "Heh, you got me there." He smirked.

"Don't worry. I'm like that too. But I'm sure we'll somehow manage to get used to this." The pitcher toothily smiled. "Anyway, how did you know me?" He changed topic as they start to get moving heading to the dorms.

"Huh?"

"You said that you're a fan, so how did you know me?" the pitcher stopped from waking and fully averted his attention at him.

Takeshi was caught off guard when his favorite pitcher just suddenly asked it. Just how the heck is he going to answer that? It was more like a coincidence when he first saw him. It was that time when the sun arcobaleno decided to conduct a field trip and watching a baseball match was part of it. Coincidentally, one of the team was Sawamura's. Sawamura's team had lost but he had acknowledged him as a gem already right after he had seen him pitch. It may not visible in the bleachers but Takeshi had noticed the peculiar movement of the ball after being pitched thanks to his sharp observation skills. It was certainly a weapon. Even the sun arcobaleno had commented that time that the pitcher has potential just an idiot for slapping the opponents. Takeshi had sweat drop remembering how Reborn had loudly started comparing Tsuna and Sawamura's attitude base in his observation on the game so his friend could hear and get irked. He then giggled as Sawamura creased his brows in a doubt. He was stop when he just realized something. 'He was in his last year in middle school that time…' he suddenly thought as he widely gapes at the pitcher.

"ACH!" Sawamura deafeningly reacted as if he just remembered something important. The both of them are now gaping with each other. Takeshi then raised an eyebrow thinking what was suddenly wrong. Why did he suddenly react that way when he was the one who's should be surprise?

"It was your team!" Sawamura exclaimed.

"My team?" Takeshi pardoned pointing to himself.

Sawamura nodded. "No wonder you look really familiar to me!" he exclaimed.

"You mean Namimori Baseball Team, right?" Once again Sawamura nodded. "What about it?"

"The one I have given our fighting spirit on. Your team was the one we had encounter in the elimination round and had lost. We couldn't go to national because of that." Takeshi widens his eyes even more.

"You are talking about the match where you have slapped a _team member?_ " Takeshi questioned trying to hide the fact that he actually doesn't know.

Sawamura nodded. "That was my family's way of giving our support to each other." He said then grinned, "sorry about that." He sheepishly apologized scratching his neck. He then decided to start walking again as Takeshi follows.

"Haha," Takeshi laughed, "It's okay, I'm kind of used to it." He scratched his head but he was internally sweating drop since in this world, Sawamura's opponents that time was Namimori. 'I wonder who he slapped though.' He thought as Sawamura stopped from walking again but this time in front of a door where he had seen his name on the plate beside it.

"I'll be stopping here, this is my room already. Rei said yours are in the second floor. See you tomorrow morning." Sawamura goofily smiled waving at the rain.

Takeshi on the other hand noticed that the occupants of the door Sawamura had stopped have been listening to them. He can feel them near at the door. He doesn't know why the occupants would do that but Takeshi thought that maybe it is best not to tell Sawamura about it and besides, he didn't feel any danger towards it. He just then nodded and waved back as he starts heading to the stairs towards second floor. As he left him, a loud scream was heard. Takeshi immediately turns his attention back to the pitcher only to find a frightened one. And as what he observed, the poor pitcher has been startled pretty badly just like Reborn does to Tsuna in his middle school days for his butt was now placed on the cemented ground.

"HAHAHAH! A roaring success! Don't hate me for this. I was in your shoes last year." A guy or should he say an upperclassman had said still laughing at the poor frightened pitcher.

'So that is why they are hiding there.' Takeshi thought. He mentally chuckled before deciding to head to where his room located leaving the upperclassman has his fun. His mind again drifted to the memories where Tsuna and the rest are having fun in vongola style as what Reborn said.

And so he had found his room and was now standing in front of it. He had sense that there's nothing behind the door to startle him. Yes there are occupants, but there aren't any auras of them gathering near the door. 'So I'm not going to be welcomed like Sawamura?' he felt a little jealous but immediately shrugged it by thinking that he was not there to have fun but to be the rain guardian once again. He was then about to knock when the door opened revealing a tall guy with medium-length black hair as his sleepy looking grey eyes blankly stared at him.

Takeshi blinked. Rubbed his eyes then blinked again. He then checked the name plate again beside the door to read the names written on it.

"Furuya Satoru…" Takeshi trailed blinking once again. Yes, this world has been surprising him big time. Especially when he met Sawamura but now… 'Seriously? Furuya? Is this school some kind of ace keeper? This team will immediately win every title without a problem.' He's a big fan of Sawamura but that doesn't mean that he's not a fan of Furuya. The two are equal to him. This school is just crazy recruiting all the big players in his world all at once.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 **[1]** \- Rei was thinking it was an insult since she thought that Takeshi was one of the jerks who laughed at Sawamura's team in the matched she had watched. Though she doesn't deny that Takeshi is a valuable player just like Sawamura.

Also, in the first episode where Sawamura had slapped a member of an opposing team. I have thought why not make them the Namimori Baseball Club. As the one who had laughed at their team where the jerks who put our rain into bad shape before he had came to Tsuna to ask for advice to improve. Takeshi didn't laugh, he just stared at his teammates in a doubt.

 **A/N: I updated. Anyway, hope you like this chapter though I, myself isn't convinced about this chapter. It seems that this chapter came out really boring despite me being excited of Takeshi finally arriving in Seido. Well, since the fun will only happen in the next morning so I guess that leaves the chapter boring. Review what you think about.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Introduction**

Its 3 AM and Takeshi is already awake. He doesn't know why he woke up too early this time. Maybe because he's not used at the new environment or he's too excited to meet Hibari. He didn't know which is it but if he was going to choose, he would go in his preference which was obviously about meeting the cloud guardian.

So yeah, it was still really early and he figured that he couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to get out from his bed to take a short jog. As he did, he noticed that one of his dorm mates was not there. It was Furuya who has gone missing. Takeshi find it odd and was alarmed for an instant but immediately calmed down when the thought of him being in the same situation like deciding to take a jog pass through his mind.

The sun hasn't shown itself and Takeshi is already out staring at the soon to fade stars. He was in the middle of his jog when he noticed _it_. He quite felt strange seeing only few while in Namimori, there's a lot. It's also the same in Italy but noticing how alike it was in Tokyo made him feel quite lonely. The sudden urge of seeing his friends made him glummer. It's funny that he only noticed the similarity in this realm. He couldn't help to bitterly chuckle before a memory of Gokudera telling them why there are so many stars in Namimori than Italy flashed through. Takeshi then shook his head taking the thought out of his head from horror of Gokudera's nonstop theoretical explanations. It made him cringe, really. But that was some precious memories together with his co-guardian. It made him feel good at the moment as he then decided to continue his jog when he unexpectedly caught Furuya blankly looking at some misty area before he looked down to his palm and threw something there. Takeshi noticed the thing to be shiny due to the light coming from the post reflected to _it_ , this made him assume something but shook his head right away. "No, it's not. It's just my imagination." He told himself and just continue to what he's doing. However, before he could continue, Furuya had seen him and was startled to the extent that his eyes went wide. Takeshi wasn't oblivious of his reaction but _was_ of the reason of him being outside. Takeshi smiled, waved his hand towards the other since maybe the latter was just being shy and all. He wouldn't mind to take the first step so they would get along. Also, he wouldn't really mind it since this is Furuya we're talking about. One of his idols. He wouldn't miss the chance to be friendly with him even if this is isn't really the _reality_. At least let him dream that he became friends with one of his idols. Though, his plan of being friendly seems to stay as a dream. Furuya didn't respond to the friendly gesture instead the aloof pitcher turned his sight to the one behind Takeshi and just went pass him, completely ignoring his existence there. And these made him creased his brows in oddness as the smile he plastered turn into a meek one.

* * *

Takeshi was now confuse, he has been looking for Sawamura and he seemed not around. Turning his sight to the right, to the left, in his back and to his front. He's not around. The rain wondered why as a loud laugh suddenly erupted making him turn his attention towards the source. Takeshi had managed to recognize their faces, who wouldn't? They are star players back in his world and they are also the upperclassmen who had startled Sawamura last night, 'maybe they know where he is.' Takeshi was about to approach them when suddenly a man in his mid-30's had spoken in the crowd to form a rows of lines from the regulars to seniors, juniors and lastly the freshmen.

The said man introduced himself as Kataoka Tesshin, he's their coach. It may be too soon but Takeshi already respects the guy upon hearing some few words, it was not full of flowery, promises like the others, it was more of the real stuff like "no pain no gain" but of course he didn't directly stated that. He seems not the type to do so.

"Kanemaru Shinji from Matsuka Sen…"

The welcome speech from the coach has ended and the introduction of the freshmen was next.

Takeshi was placed second to the last to introduce himself, however he was feeling anxious about Sawamura not being around. It was the first meeting for them and Sawamura is missing. 'Did something came up? He thought as the other first year before him has finished and it was already his turn.

"Yamamoto Takeshi from Namimori Middle School, Position…" He paused.

It was a long pause as he struggle what position to state, his thoughts blank out and with this, he figured everyone around who's listening was already curious as why he didn't continue because they are looking at him waiting for him to finish.

He turned his sight to Rei who was already getting worried but when he look his way to the coach. He couldn't help but plaster an apologetic grin as his hand automatically scratches his neck.

"I…I don't know." He finished gaining some murmurs and stares around.

It was clear that some are taken aback at what he stated.

"Is he serious?"

"Didn't think that someone is here for the sake of child's play."

"He probably think highly of himself."

Murmurs began to get loud.

But all of this were halted by a forced cleared of throat of their coach. Gaining all the attention, Kataoka didn't hesitate to ask.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, aren't you a pitcher in your previous team?"

"I am." He answered almost immediately as the people around thought him as an idiot as some lost interest of the topic however, "but I don't want to pitch." He continued gaining all the attention once again.

Rei's eyes went wider as she was shock too. She blink first before she spoke. "Did you hurt your arms somewhere this past 6 months?"

"No, I didn't." He responded.

"Then why?"

The rain was about to open his mouth for a response when he was interrupted in his words by a louder voice telling that some new member was trying to secretly join the first years. Everyone turn towards at the source as Takeshi couldn't help but direct his sight to a brunet who successfully joined the upperclassmen's in their line. It was Miyuki Kazuya wearing a large grin now looking at the location where everyone else was.

Takeshi creased his brows and look on the said location. It was Sawamura. He's the one who's there. The rain couldn't help but grin in relief. 'So he was just there. What was he doing there? Playing hide and seek with someone?' He thought not really noticing the horror Sawamura was facing.

* * *

The morning meeting ended and all the first years where instructed to go to the field to be tested while the one's aiming to be the catcher and pitcher was told to go directly to the bullpen.

As for Takeshi, he really didn't know where to go first. He knows all the position. But he did stated in his introduction that he didn't want to play as a pitcher that gained a lot of sneers that he personally don't know what the meaning is.

And so, he decided to stay in the field and try the other positions such as the right and left fielder. He wouldn't want to be a pitcher, he was there to meet Kyouya not to become the ace and besides the team already has members suited to the position itself already. As long as he could play in the first string, being the left or right fielder is enough.

He decided to grab a gloves first before striding to the field to be tested when Sawamura had called for him and told him that he will be the ace of the team, they both shared some thoughts about working hard to be able to join the first string, they are about to separate ways to go to their respected fields when the coach, Kataoka Tensshin had interrupted the two saying that the team don't need someone like them so they don't need to be tested out nor have to touch any baseball equipment, they can just run some laps if they are bored. Sawamura was angered but tried to talk it out from the coach, Kataoka didn't turned it down directly but set a test that if Sawamura manage to throw the hardball from their location to the fence in just one try, the coach would let him do what the others are doing. It was a risky test but Takeshi was having fun with it. This is the first time he could see Sawamura pitch. He's obviously very excited.

Sawamura did the test, at first it was going well but when the ball was already nearing the fence it curved failing him miserably.

Takeshi was smiling at the outcome even though it disheartened the pitcher, it was because he knew that this will be the beginning of Sawamura's road before he became what pitcher he was in his world.

And besides the Coach was not really making them quit the team, he was just punishing them at the same time training them just in a harsher way than the others since the mental stress would be the one that going to wore them out. He couldn't help but smile widely as he run along with the best pitcher in his world.

'A dream come true.' He thought remembering the time when Asari told him that 'him' being sent in this world was a gift. "A gift indeed."

 **A:N It's been awhile since I updated XD. But I hope you like the update. I didn't reread this nor check the grammar the spelling and etc. So if there's errors, please do point it out. And do comment what you think about the chapter. Thank you :).**


End file.
